


Under the Stars

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec comes home to find his bedroom turned into a temporary planetarium of sorts, and there's nothing like falling asleep beneath the stars.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Close the door" with Malec

Alec enters the loft, looking around for any sign of Magnus or Madzie. It’s suspiciously quiet for the two of them to be here somewhere but Magnus said they were home when he texted to ask on his way back from the Institute, stopping to grab three rainbow sprinkle cupcakes from the bakery along the way. 

“Magnus?” He calls, setting the treats down on the counter in the kitchen before moving down the hall. “Madzie?” He tries, wondering if he should be concerned. 

“We’re in here!” Comes a very muffled reply before he could begin to worry, the voice reaching him from behind the closed bedroom door. 

Alec opens the bedroom door to find the room unlit, blackout curtains drawn over the windows to block out the fading rays of the setting sun outside. 

“What’s going on in here?” Alec asks, looking at the pair of them in amusement as they squint against the flood of hallway light he let in the room. 

“Close the door,” Magnus says. “And you’ll see.” 

He does, and the moment the room is pitch black again a light plugged into the wall comes to life, projecting rotating stars onto the walls and ceiling. 

“I wanted to look at the stars, but Magnus said there are too many lights in the city to really see them from here,” Madzie explains in a disappointed but very matter-of-fact tone.  “So he brought the stars inside!” They’re both laying down on the bed and Alec makes his way over to give Magnus a quick kiss in greeting. Madzie turns expectantly and he places one on her forehead next. 

“Is there enough room for me on there?” He asks, and Madzie pushes herself up against Magnus’ side so that Alec has room on the other side of her to lay down, sandwiching her between them. Alec turns his head to look at Magnus, face lit only by the dim light of the stars on the walls, and can hardly contain the love he feels watching the way Magnus lights up around Madzie. He’s a natural with her, and though she’s the only child Alec’s seen him interact with he has to imagine he’d be just as wonderful with any child…

Perhaps, he allows his wandering mind to consider just for a moment, one day he’ll be that wonderful with a child of their own. 

It isn’t a thought he dares to vocalize but it isn’t the first time he thinks it, and he knows it’s far from the last. Whether or not that’s something Magnus wants - children, a  _ family _ , with him - isn’t a conversation they’re ready to have just now. Until it is Alec is more than happy to live in these little moments with him along the way. 

Magnus catches him staring and smiles. Alec wonders if he knows what he’s thinking; he wonders if Magnus is imagining the same things about him sometimes. 

He hopes to the Angel that he is. 

“Did you know,” Alec starts, breaking the silence that fell between them. “That the stars all have their own names? And some of them make certain shapes-- look, that one there? That’s...” He and Magnus take turns telling the stories of Orion, or Cassiopeia, and even though it isn’t that late in the starry darkness of the bedroom it’s difficult not to grow drowsy. 

When Catarina comes to pick Madzie up a few hours later she finds the three of them asleep on top of the covers still fully dressed with Madzie turned, arm draped around Alec’s side. The only sound in the room are Alec’s quiet snores and the quick click of her cell phone’s camera taking a picture she promptly messages to the both of them. 

_ Too serene to interrupt. I’ll be back in the morning to grab Madzie. P.S. Magnus, you’re right, Alec’s snores are adorable. _

With that she slides the door shut softly behind her before portaling home to get some much needed rest of her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) )


End file.
